Blood and Sand
by Okaami-chin
Summary: "How many men? A hundred, A thousand?" Tsunade glared. "I would kill them all." Said Sasuke. "Then do it in the arena. Fight for me, and the honor of my forefathers. Prove yourself, fight , gain your freedom, and that of the brother you've lost.Pass the final test tonight with honor and servitude, call me Domina, and I will help to reunite you both. The choice is yours Sasuke."
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new project called Blood and Sand. So you see, I recently found my new addiction for Roman films and TV shows, notably: Spartacus. I wanted to try and incorporate the Ninja world, into the Roman world. **

**Please note that normal conventions of English won't show in conversations. _Shakespearean speech_ will be the common way characters will interact in this story.**

**Give it a shot and please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

In the country of Konoha, the Roman citizens enjoyed a fair happy life under the rule of the Senate. With an era of peace across all borders, trade has been extensive, and the wealth of most classes sky rocketed. With the wealth rising, Romans starting to spend hefty coin on manual labor, slaves. If there was one class a Roman wanted to avoid, is to fall in the status of slavery. Life is robbed to indefinite servitude, unless freedom is bought, earned with the will of their Dominus or Domina. But death, death itself was mostly the fate of many who serve Romans, for disobedience and betrayal. Day after day, slaves work to please their dominus or domina in the hopes that one day their meager existence of life will become easier.

Yet there are those who were condemned to slavery for heinous acts of violence, poverty, or prisoners of war, who yearn for freedom. The ability to walk down the streets a free man, woman and child, without carrying the weight of a slave collar around their necks, or slave brands across their skin. One slave alone cannot usurp the power of the Romans with force alone, but numbers. Even with few attempts, the Roman army of the numerous Roman cities will sweep them away.

Those who await to see the Roman society crumble at their knees. But until that day, slaves work day and night to please their masters until the bitter end. In the end, most stop trying. they stop dreaming of freedom, instead they dream that they would be fed every night, and dream that they would live to see the next day.

Their fates are tested every day.

Their fate entirely rests on the Gods themselves.

* * *

Rough hands pulled the man's body, forcing him to rise to his feet. The morning sun is harsh on the back, as the Roman soldiers dressed in red capes half carried and half dragged the man to join the line of others before him. He tries resisting the arms that seize him, but grow weak because of the energy that escapes him.

"Here's another slave for choosing." The soldier said, addressing the man dressed in simple robes who carried scrolls on his waist.

"Send him right there, next to the Gaul." The auctioneer, named Iruka replied, "Yet another Thracian joins the ranks of slavery, huh?"

The soldiers chuckled, causing the man in chains to growl menacingly, "Just like dog that should be put in place."

The man they were referring to seethes, as hands yet again force him to stand and take his place on the podium, grimacing as watchful eyes stared at him.

The soldiers then stepped back leaving the auctioneer to begin his inspection. The man named Iruka circled him, his eyes trialing up and down his body. The man barely clothed, felt his arms raised, his teeth checked (not without trying to bite the auctioneer), and his hair checked.

"Your name slave?"

"I do not answer to a fucking Roman," the man replied, his black eyes glaring at the man. "If it weren't for these fucking chains, I would send your body to the fucking afterlife!"

Iruka was not pleased as he backhanded the man, causing lip to split as the man spat out blood. The man stood back up defiantly gazing at him once more before returning silent. The auctioneer adjusted his robes before addressing the slave once more, "If the gods favor you, you would yet live to see another day. If not I would be happy to send you to the mines to wither and die."

The slave swallowed, causing Iruka to smirk, "Now then. I would you have speak your name, or face the mines."

_I can't be sent to the mines, I have to find him! I have to be free somehow…_

"…"

Iruka backhanded him again before looking over his shoulder to see the crowd gathering for the day's auction for slaves. "Fucking Thracians."

Roman men and women holding full purses of denarii and gold, eager to buy slaves for their own bidding, a bidding that can range from the most menial chore to the most abusive consequence. That is the life within the great city of Konoha. Status divided between the free and those bound by chain, never to be freed.

"Let's start the bid at 5 denarii!"

* * *

A young woman in her late 30's, with hair of blond, and skin of porcelain walked briskly throughout the streets of Konoha, her destination clear, heading straight for the auction. Her ludus (a gladiator school), was in need of new fighting men, as most were sent to the death in the arena. She had hopes of breaking in the new slaves to give her a fighting chance to raise the proud name of the Princess of Konoha. Her ludus (Roman school of Gladiators) must rise as champion in all of Konoha. Her last champion had earned freedom after a spectacular match at the new Arena, and with no recruits holding the mantle, she was in desperate need of some raw talent.

To her side was her favored doctore( trainer of gladiators), bearing the name Kakashi Hatake, an honorable men she can give counsel to in times of decision. She can count on him to make sure what she chooses was right. After all she did had a minor habit of using all her denarii on trivial things, she already spent enough money buying yet another gambling set of dice.

"Domina, the auction is about to start, we must hurry," Kakashi's gruff voice pulled from her sudden urges, at the sight of fancy robes hanging from a rack.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, and flipped her hair with the back of her hand, "Yes indeed."

The pair brushed by quickly through the streets, their destination the auction.

"Let's start the bid at 5 denarii!"

The auction started, and so did her grin. Leaning against a column, she noticed that other high ranking men and women were looking interested at the new line of recruits. And she had to agree, they weren't to shabby.  
She noticed that one man had his hair in a bob, with unimaginably large eyebrows that were staring at the floor with shame. He seemed to be bought off a trading route that was across lands to the Far East. And to the right of him was another man who really chubby with curly hair, and there is no doubt that the pudgy man is a Gaul. Tsunade almost wanted to roll her eyes at the sight, it was almost unbecoming of a fat slave being sold to the public. But the man at the very man caught her eyes, and she had to smirk.

The man stood defiant, shoulders back with eyes of hatred baring down at every other Roman on the street. And she knew right away that he was a Thracian. They were known to be rebellious, violent, and damn hard to control. She nearly laugh at the thought, it was a challenge she certainly wanted to beat. She wanted to break him, and have him fight for her in her ludus. And yet there was a scowl on his face, that seemed permanently etched across his features. But the fire. The man that stood before all with eyes full of hatred and thirsty for blood awaited a chance to fight. Fight for what? The fire in his eyes, was something that-

"Domina."

"Kakashi?" She asked absently, while still holding a staring contest with the seething Thracian."There is no worth to buy this lot, they are not worthy to be in our honorable ludus."

Tsunade threw her head back and laughed, "Kakashi you honor me, but was it not you that the citizens of Rome doubted on? Yet I raised you, trained you, made you a God in the arena, and you were once Champion of Konoha."

The white hair man before her shifted his stance and almost pondered accordingly. His scar on his left eye was one of his mementos of his previous gladiator days, and he owed his life to his domina. Ne releneted and bowed his head at her, and Tsunade patted his shoulder. Tsunade loved the man, he was certainly someone to have by her side, "You will train them. And you will make men rise to honor the name of our ludus."

He patted his right hand to his chest, "Your will, my hands."

She turned back to the auction, and noticed that the price had gone up to 6 denarri, now it was the time to play her game.

"20 denarii for the whole lot!"

The crowd looked at her with shocked faces, there was no way that 3 men that barely looked like anything special would cost that amount of coin. Especially if they were was a Thracian in the ranks. But she paid no heed to them, as she ordered the Roman soldiers to send them off to the ludus.

* * *

**At the House of Tsunadius**

Tsunade had ordered every slave to be blindfolded and gagged as they were transported to their new home. Without any bearings, she minimizes the risk of slaves escaping into the city unseen. When they arrived, she placed them in cells, and had them stripped from their slave garments, into loin cloths and had them cleaned. And then afterwards they were bound against the wall, with a choker on their necks, as they awaited for Tsunade to return for their fates.

"Bring the Thracian in front of me." She ordered, as on of the guards forced the Thracian to fall on his knees. The man cursed as the chains around his wrists tightened, and his body forced into the sand on his knees. Lips were curled into yet another snarl, as his face was wrenched back and his eyes staring at those of the Roman who bought him.

"The gods consider you lucky that you were bought today slave. Under my house, I dont want disobedient dogs in this ludus, and I don't want the men to look like beasts that came out of Jupiter's ass. " Tsunade remarked, tapping his shaven cheek. "Pray that I won't regret my decision to choose you-"

The man spat at her, causing her eyebrow to twitch in anger, "Like I would ever serve Roman scum!"

Tsunade leaned back and crossed her arms, and asked one of the soldiers to draw their gladius. She made a show of forcing the Thracian on to his back, with a dagger pressed against his throat. The man winced and twitched as he felt the metal press against him. His heart beat was erratic at the thought of dying here right now, without completing his goal.

She caught sight of the fear in his eyes, and regret, "I would have you crucified for not showing a little bit of gratitude. Know your place in this world slave, or I would see you from it permanently. But there are some aspects about you that are redeemable. But you see I'm like no other domina. You serve me, and I may provide you something that you desire."

At the mention of desire, his eyes perked up, and Tsunade grinned knowing she found a way to win him over.

"Now then, will you serve me?"

"Hn." He turned away from her, causing Tsunade to sigh.

"Very well then. "

"What is your name?"

No answer.

"Do you like to test me Thracian?!" She roared, causing him to wince, "Guards!"

At the mentioning of guards, she saw the Thracian tense at the sounds of swords being drawn. She walked down on him, and glared at him once more, "Speak Thracian, or see your body casted into the afterlife."

The man hesitated and he took the time to look around and catch his bearings. And he also took the time to acknowledge his place in the world. He condemned to be a slave,, and until he can figure something out, he was stuck here under a woman that said that she can grant him anything he desires, as long as he honors her and the ludus. His mind darts back at the shilloete of a man who he wants to protect and ultimately save. He knows that he has no choice. He desperately wanted freedom and to continue his search, but his fate is here in this godforsaken ludus...

He has to bide for time.

He knows his chance will come.

He just has to wait.

"I bear the name Sasuke."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Next chapter: Sasuke experiences his first day as a new recruit, and there he will meet the rest of the gladiators in the House of Tsunadius.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues?**

**On the side note: I am looking for a beta! If you guys want to help me, send me a PM? **

**Let me know :D**

**-Okaami-chin~**


	2. Chapter 1 Sacrementum Gladiatorum

**I am super late, I am terribly sorry about that. The last couple months have been really busy due to testing, and the very first two weeks of summer have been really busy. I haven't got the chance to even write this chapter out. I had the outline but the time it usually takes me to write a chapter had been delayed for many weeks now. But I am back now! And excuse my monologue, and please do enjoy the chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN SPARTACUS: BLOOD AND SAND!**

* * *

_**Ch. 1 Sacrementum Gladiatorum**_

Tsunade smirked and oddly enough slapped Sasuke's cheeks lightly before dusting herself off, "Have this Thracian out to Doctore immediately along with the rest of the new recruits for training."

Once again Sasuke was roughly pulled to his feet and led away by chains to the training grounds.

When he passed through the iron gates, he squinted through the harsh summer rays that beaded down on his face. He calmly looked to his right to see that the training grounds was right near the edge of a cliff, it mean that if training went wrong or he even dared pissed off the doctore and his Dominus, it would mean immediate death off the cliff, or sent to work on the mines. There's no way he would chance it here.

But even the grounds seem barren, nothing but weapons and sand to be his comfort. Definitely better than the mines, Sasuke presumed.

He craned his head to the left to see the men called "gladiators," begin their afternoon training, which he bet would last to sunset. There's no rest out here, there's no rest for the gods's warriors.

What immediately caught his eye is the orbs of azure, a tall blond man sneered at him with hate. He was built to kill no doubt with the brutal training of Doctore Kakashi Hatake, his lean muscle sculpted his body like the fucking Roman gods made him to perfection. Eyes that turn to blood red when in the arena, with a battle cry that can rival Jupiter's thunderbolt. The style he uses was almost feral, animalistic strength, normally keeping his body low and using agility to end his opponents quickly. The scratch marks on his face no doubt added to the fear factor. But Sasuke knew that face anywhere, he heard legends of him. He was no doubt, Uzumaki Naruto, champion of Konoha.

Sasuke heard his name from numerous of his friends back when he…he bit his lip and clenched his fist. _Now is not the time to think about my past. I just need to survive this then I will find him._

"GLADIATORS CEASE!"

The crack of the whip got Sasuke's attention immediately and stiffened as he was lined up with the rest of the recruits to face the veterans. No longer bound by chain, he would've had the chance to escape, but seeing the men train in real life, he knew that he can't match anyone in fair contest.

Keeping his face void of any emotion, he stood upright trying to swallow the anger swelling up n his veins when he heard the rest of the gladiators make a mockery out of him. Still Naruto kept direct eye contact of him, making him more annoyed than angry now.

He shifted his gaze toward the Doctore, who finally stepped in front of them, his one eye checking out each men that stood before him. He knew that the man on his right Lee (the one who hails from the Far East) who no doubt be able to handle the rigor that is gladiator training, but he slightly worries of the man to his left, Choji (the Gaul) his body was not suited for battle, much less an honorable death. But why would he judge so? They are not of his concern; his concern is surviving…or even escaping.

He kept his hands in a fist, when he felt Kakashi Hatake stood right in front of him.

"Do not think that you are here, because Domina wishes it to be so. Wrong. You are here because you are the piss and shit that remains on the streets of Konoha."

The man took a silent breath, "But in order to rise as Gods, you must submit to the hard work…and for that training will begin."

And the unthinkable happened. Sasuke scoffed.

Kakashi's felt fury rise in him, no one but no one defies him in his training grounds. He will not have disobedience on his grounds. Ever.

"Naruto!"

Eager blue eyes looked up, and nodded, "Yes Doctore?"

"I want you to duel him, show him that the glory that is the gladiator."

Before he knew it he was given a wooden gladius and a shield and is shoved in the front of the circle facing the legend himself. With a tight grip on the sword, he readied himself for the possibility that he will be killed on the spot. But there's no way he would be defeated that easily, not if he had anything to say about it.

"BEGIN!"

Sasuke acted first closing the distance between him and Naruto and sent an overhead strike to the face. As he looked into his azure orbs, he could tell that Naruto planned to toy with him. His attack was deflected naturally, and using Sasuke's forward motion, Naruto side stepped and sends a heavy blow to Sasuke's backside which caused him to cry out in pain and fell to his knees. The sting of the strike sent Sasuke's nerves in to overdrive, as he heard Kakashi's voice boom in his ear.

"Lesson one: Never leave your guard down for an instant. Here you would've died insantly."

He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, wanting to prove to his Doctore he rose to his feet quickly and engaged him once more.

"Is that all you got Thracian bitch?!" Naruto taunted, as Sasuke pressed his sword against his. Their muscles tensed as they continued to push against each other, trying to overpower one another. But Sasuke could feel his energy depleting. He jumped back, and this time using wide sword movements, Sasuke tried to aim for the torso this time. Naruto barked out a laugh before deflected each strike and swiped the wooden sword on to Sasuke's left leg, making him kneel to the floor. Raising his shield Sasuke blocked and rolled away getting distance between him and his blue-eyed opponent.

"You were lucky, you would never want to be on the floor, attack blind spots and wait for an opportunity."

He barely had time to contemplate on his words before he was finally brought down to his knees, with Naruto pressing on top of him with his wooden sword pressed at his throat.

Naruto dared to look up to see that the Domina had graced the raining grounds with her presence. Accompanied by her servants as usual, Tsunade was leaning over the balcony watching the exhibition duel with rapt attention. Dodging another useless attack by Sasuke, and slamming his forehead against the inexperienced fighter and pinned him down successfully, he felt his pride swell when Tsunade gave him a satisfactory nod.

Kakashi shook his head in disappointment, he wasn't the best figheter…but he hated to admit that his Domina may be right. There's talent in the defeated man. He slowly walked toward the pair, looking at Sasuke whose eyes were filled with anger.

"If you lose a fight, raise two fingers." Kakashi demonstrated, "The sign of defeat and the sign of failure. With this you might be spared but will carry shame to the house of Tsunadius. Little Sasuke, you are not ready for the life of a gladiator. Nor you will earn freedom you desperately want. So what will it be Sasuke surrender? Or die right here right now?"

Tsunade smirked at the words and watched intently, she waved for her maid to serve her a goblet of wine.

Sasuke looked up to see the taunting blue eyes in front of him, before looking to his right hand. Begrudgingly he raised two fingers. Naruto released his sword from Sasuke and gave him a good kick to the ribs for good measure before returning to rest of the gladiators.

"Stand back then." Sasuke hobbled to the recruits, as Kakashi continued his speech.

"As you can see, nothing you do here is worth victory or coin. All that matters is for the glory and pride of this house. Sasuke here showed us a perfectly good example of what a mere slave can look like a pig sent to a slaughter. None of you, I repeat none of you would've bested any gladiator in any fight. You would die, a miserable and unhonorable death." Kakashi said gravely as he glared at all the new recruits.

Everyone on the stand was quiet, as Kakashi circled every man once more. Every man including Sasuke finally felt the weight of his words sink down in to their veins. This life was no easy for any man. At any day they would die, and any asd easily their life would have no worth to any one. Sasuke felt the man next to him tremble.

"Choji, still yourself…" Sasuke warned. "Be still, or Doctore…"

Kakashi stared at the two, hearing their faint whispers. Again there was not enough discipline for the recurits to listen to him. "You there fat man! What is beneath you feet?"

Choji gulped and stared at the ground, "Sand…it's sand Doctore."

Kakashi shook his head, and look to the side where the gladiators stood. They were laughing at the answer, causing Choji to flush. "Does anyone besides these simpletons know what this is?"

Silence filled the grounds except the snickers of the gladiators.

"Naruto! What is beneath your fee?."

Naruto stood up and walked in front of the trainees, puffing his chest, "Sacred ground, Doctore. Watered with the tears of blood."

Tsunade who was listening in clapped her hands signaling everyone to look up and listen to her words.

"And with that Doctore, the sands will be watered with your blood if any of you bring shame to my ludus." Tsunade announced, " However...you have been blessed, each and every one of you. You find yourselves here in the ludus of Tsunadius, a purveyor of the finest gladiators in all the republic! Prove yourselves in the hard days to follow."

Every man was leaning in to heed her Sasuke wasn't having any of it. He didn't count on staying in the ludus forever. It was merely an arrangement until he can figure a way out of this mess.

"Prove you selves more than a common slave, more than just a man!" She roared.

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes at the phrase,_ I dont have to prove anything to this woman. I will not heed orders from this crazed bitch. _Much to his dismay, every other man felt that they had more worth now. Their Domina had acknowledged them, acknowledge the possibilities of their skills.

"Fail, and die and be sold off to the mines…" She commented offhandedly. "However…succced and stand proud among my titans!"

The gladiators who were already brothers of the House of Tsunadius, raised their fists to the air and chanted, "TSUNADIUS!"

Feeling satisfied, she turned away from the grounds and finally retreated back into the house.

Kakashi cracks his whip, signaling silence. " A gladiator does _not _fear death."

"He embraces it."

"He caresses it…_Fucks _it."

He cleared his throat, "Each time he enters the arena, he slips his cock in the mouth of the beast and prays to thrust home before the jays snap shut."

At the emphasis, the trainees subtly reached for their manhood and cup it, feeling a little more frightened yet again. "That is a Gladiator. Trainees… you are to train from now till the night. No food or water. By the next moon, you will fight for your mark. The mark of the brotherhood. And you training starts now!"

* * *

_**In the Bathhouse**_

Tsunade sighed, as she leaned back in the baths, allowing her skin to soak in the milk that filled the bath to the brim.

"The day seems to be successful, hasn't it?" Tsunade commented lightheartedly, as she motioned for one of her slaves to join her. "Please answer me so I do not sound like I've gone mad."

The young maid no older than 23, meekly went to her mistress's side and began her duties with washing.

"It would seem so Domina. Although I do not favor these kinds of activities." the young maid admitted. She brushed back a lone strand of purple hair behind her ear, and waited a moment for her Domina to respond. It was only polite.

Tsunade who was now drinking yet another glass of wine, stared at Hinata with curiosity. It made the latter blush under her scrutiny. It was embarrassing, being dressed so simply that her body could be considered bare to the world, but it was the status of a slave. Although she had only been recently raised to be the Domina's head maid, it was unnerving due to the fact that she hates to disappoint the very one who saved her life and her innocence. It wasn't that much of a dramatic change from being an ordinary slave to being the Domina's head maid, she's still learning the ropes. Tsunade's predecessor was the previous owner of the ludus, so Hinata had no role in Tsunade's life personally, but she had been in the service since childhood. Tsunade had recently took ownership of the ludus by the time Naruto had risen as Champion.

To say that she grew up in the ludus is an honor, but the ludus legends are drenched in blood, something she absolutely shudders at. Blood, and tears is something she does not wish to think about often. She was grateful, but at the same time frightened that one toe out of line would mean a one way ticket to the mines. But she respects the person she serves. She believes that her Domina is someone she can confide in.

"Is it because it is too barbaric, brash and wild?" She asked with an amused tone. She pitied the girl, however due to her young age, being thrust in a world filled with hardship and blood.

The younger counterpart nodded meekly again, "It just reminds me...you know my meaning Domina, I mean no disrespect. The ludus has been in your family for many years. To think I should be used to the blood by now. I'm not a fan of the..."

Tsunade silenced her with a lone finger, "Do not think of it child, I said it once and I will say it again. You've been in my family for many years now. I swore to protect you and protect your innocence. I just ask for your loyalty and your friendship." She ended her rant with a smile. "Is that right Hinata?"

The young woman, named Hinata looked up at her Domina in the eye and smiled brightly, "Of course Domina. My duty is to serve you always. Your will, my hands."

* * *

By the time the recruits had finished for the day, Sasuke felt that his muscles cannot hold his body upright. He never knew that his body could handle that amount pain in that short window of time. He would like to think that his body was fit, but after Doctore's training he felt like his fitness wouldn't be enough to handle another full day of training without food or water no less.

But he was thankful that the man given the rest of the recruits even the gladiators time to wash up before heading to bed. The baths of the household had 4 meager size vats of water that was used to clean up the Gladiators. Men would be crammed in this one room with no chance to privacy, baring their bodies to the others. But it is one of the few times that the men can take the time to engage in words. If the time permitted. Only the Domina had a fully furbished bath and is the only one who could take their time and enjoy the waters. Gladiators can only scrape off the dirt before turning to bed. Water is a delicacy a reward of some sorts. But to Gladiators, victory in the arena, and carrying the pride of their ludus was the only rewards they would want to revel in.

He let the water caress his skin, cleansing it from the dirt and blood that covered him, and sighed with relief. He wanted to enjoy whatever time he got left to rest. There was no doubt that the Doctore could make the recruits work all night for the final test.

_I wont die here. Not while I have a chance to prove my worth and earn my freedom._

He was still deep in to his thoughts when he was rudely pushed aside, and his back was forced to hit the wall. Sasuke rubbed his head in pain and glared at the men who shoved him. It was Naruto and another man. That other man was Kiba Inuzuka otherwise known as the Beast of Konoha. His tatoo on his cheeks and his near feral fighting style was something to feared. When fighting along side Naruto they were unstoppable.

Kiba looked him over and scoffed, "This is the one; this Sasuke that everyone's been pissing about."

Sasuke glared at him, and balled his fist, "It's not just Sasuke...Its-"

"No one gives shit to who you were, Thracian." Naruto said with a bored sigh looking at Kiba with a smirk.

"What do you expect from a Thracian? Smells like fresh shit."

Every gladiator in the room started to laugh, as Sasuke's cheeks flushed the nth time that day.

Naruto continued on with his rant, "Oh they all do. Except for their women; they smell like piss... and shit."

Sasuke then walked up with his face close to Naruto's, a near breath away from their cheeks touching. "What're you then?"

Naruto puffed his chest, and roared with pride,"A Gaul, little man. The greatest of my kind! Naruto, the Undefeated Gaul!"

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes at how most of the gladiators began to chant his name, like indeed he was one of the gods. He did not wish to make enemies on the first day of training, but with humiliating defeat, and his ego bruised, he couldn't care less.

Sasuke started to laugh harder, causing Naruto and Kiba to look at him with annoyance. He ceased his laughter and stared straight into the eyes of Naruto once more. "A Gaul! That explains why you... smell like a woman."

It resulted in another fight between the pair as Naruto threw the first punch at Sasuke's face. The naked men tumbled through the baths, throwing cheap punches and continued with their taunts. The new recruits Lee and Choji could only watch from the sides, as they saw Sasuke being shoved around by Naruto. they are at the bottom of the food chain, they are in no position to fight, not when they can be easily killed when not watched strictly by the guards or even the Doctore.

CRACK!

"Naruto! Sasuke! Enough!"

The guards pulled the pair apart with Doctore shaking his head in disappointment.

"Recruits, return to the training grounds, you will start your training from dusk till noon. No food, no water, no rest. Your final test is tomorrow night. Prove yourself and succeed."

With that Lee, Choji and Naruto were forced back into the night to train. they saw a stack of broken beams on the sand, and they looked at Kakashi with confused looks.

"You are to pick up these beams, walk in the circle at a constant pace. Stop and you will see the ends of my whip. You are not to stop unless heeded by my words. Do you understand?!"

Monotone voices chimed in the night, "Yes Doctore!"

Lee picked up the beam with ease, no doubt that his years of training would be helpful for this long test of endurance. Sasuke who was battered since the afternoon from the duel and his fight in the baths, struggled but was able to hoist the beam to his shoulders. Choji who wasn't a fighter nor physically trained to fight, struggled to lift the beam upright. Sasuke wanted to pity the man, but right now he couldn't care for anybody else but his own.

But he didn't want just an innocent life like Choji's be for naught. Without Kakashi looking, Sasuke placed the beam over Choji's body and gave him a nod. The smaller man, looked to Sasuke with gratitude and followed Lee in the conitnues circular walk.

Sasuke lifted Choji's fallen beam, and winced at the weight. It was surely going to be one long night.

And that how they spent the night, walking slowly around in a tight circle, with the weight of the beam bearing down on their shoulders.

When the sun rose, Kakashi cracked the whip signalling the men to cease. the three men dropped their beams and cried in relief, "Jupiter's cock! It's finally over!"

"No quite Lee, we still have a days worth of training." Sasuke groaned, circling his shoulder to get more feeling into his arms again. "At this rate, I'd rather take my chances in the mine."

Choji was the one to laugh next, "Don't count on it Sasuke, you have the best chance of being a gladiator than I do, I'm just lucky I haven't been slaughtered quite yet."

"Do not think so much about it Choji. We just need to survive...then we can the respect we want."

Naruto heard the conversation and scoffed, "You will never be one of us, especially you Thracian."

They glared at each other, before the trio stalked off to prepare for the Final Test later that night.

* * *

The night couldn't come any sooner for the new recruits as they trained all day. Learning new positions and new ways to attack to prepare for the fight ahead. after all they need all the help they can get. Kakashi looked on from the shadows and watched intently as the men were sweating blood and tears.

Tsunade yet again graced the gladiators and the recruits with her presence but was now accompanied by a young maiden. She watched on with a wine glass in her hand as the first duels of the night began.

For the final test, every new recruit is to fight one last duel. If they win, they will be become new brothers in the House of Tsunadius. Lose, and one will be sent to the mines.

They are to fight on a raised platform, only using a shield and a metal gladius to fight. And the objective is to throw the opponent off balance and force them to fall over the beam, or last long enough, or just kill their opponent.

The first one to step up was Lee, who was excited to fight. Sasuke and Choji thought he went mad, but were hopeful that Lee could give them a little encouragement.

Lee's opponent was suprisingly Kiba, the Beast of Konoha. It was a fair match for Lee, and he proved himself well. He was able to hold off Kiba's attacks for a period of time and Tsunade ended the duel with a draw. It meant that Lee proved himself and was able to pass the Final Test.

"Lee you had done well, you may now stand with your brothers!" Tsunade said. "Well done."

Lee bowed and whooped as he joined Kiba and Naruto on the side. Kiba and Naruto were not happy but begrudgingly returned his sentiments.

"Choji, you shall fight Shikamaru!"

Sasuke gave Choji a pat on the shoulder and motioned him to fight.

Despite all odds, Choji was able to over power Shikamaru with his sheer weight. Despite being slower than Shikamaru, Choji was able to send Shikamaru overboard after a couple of blows. He was dumbfounded, but try not to question his victory, although it seemed a little to easy for him. Tsunade smirked, but said nothing and congratulated Choji on his efforts and motioned him to join Lee and the others.

"Sasuke! You shall fight Naruto...Do NOT disappoint me."

Sasuke looked at her, and replied with a biting tone, "Yes Domina."

Tsunade growled at his insolence, but was calmed down at the reassurance of her hand maid. Sasuke stood at one end of the beam and looked at Naruto who looked like he found an easy kill.

"Ready to die? Thracian scum."

"I will send you into the depths of the after life."

And they began to fight. Sasuke this time wanted to take the defensive. If he couldn't physically shove Naruto over in contest, he took the risk in trying to outlast the more experienced fighter. Learning from his lessons from Doctore, Sasuke was able to fix his form and foot work, as he parried and block each one of Naruto's heavy strikes.

"Fight me you coward!"

Knowing that he was being watched, Sasuke drew his sword and once again pressed his sword against Naruto, and were both engaged in a pushing match. Sweat and blood was dripping from their brows as their muscles screamed for a reprieve. More blows were traded with Naruto easily gaining the upper hand in the fight. But Sasuke had improved greatly with just a few hours of training. He was able to leave gashes at Naruto's upper body, but failed in trying to keep Naruto off balance. Fatigue was starting to set in, when Naruto started to attack him relentlessly. It was becoming a real struggle to raise his shield above his head to avoid his skull from being split open from Naruto's blade. But he pushed back, parrying once again and face to face with Naruto.

With a grunt, Naruto slammed his forehead at Sasukes, making him step back as blood gushed out of his nose and his vision hazy. Following up the attack, Sasuke posture was broken, allowing Naruto to once again swipe at his thigh, forcing him to kneel and send a powerful kick at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke fell back and winced as he was once again on the floor and at the mercy of Naruto.

His sword was kicked away, and he only had his shield left. Naruto was walking painstakingly slow towards the fallen recruit. Knowing surrender was not an option, Sasuke saw an opening.

Naruto was just above Sasuke now, his gladius poised to pierce his chest. "This is why I am the Undefeated Gaul. I will never lose."

Just as Naruto plunged his sword at Sasuke's chest, Sasuke used the rim of the shield and slammed it to the side of Naruto's head. Now dazed, Naruto took a step back and tried to shake off the blow. But it was already too late, Sasuke picked up Naruto's fallen gladius and was now onto the offensive. He striked at Naruto who was now covering himself with the shield. Before Sasuke knew it, Naruto was pressed against the edge of the beam.

"Now your title means nothing, you fucking Gaul." Sasuke remarked, and sent his own powerful kick at Naruto's shield.

Naruto was kicked off the beam and landed on the sand with a solid thud. He did not move for a moment, but came to eventually.

Sasuke breathed in deeply and stood proudly on the beam, and looked straight in the eye of his Domina. Tsunade met his stare with pride in her eyes, "You have defeated your opponent in contest. You have done well. And this concludes the final test!"

Sasuke could hear the chants from Lee and Choji, and he felt glad that this part of the struggle was over with. He was now a gldaitor.

When he stepped down, he clapped on the back and was greeted with a new sense of pride and belonging. "We fucking did it Sasuke! We are Gladiators now!"

"Ah! Ah! You are still recruits until you receive the mark of Tsunadius," Kakashi reminded them, and motioned the trio to kneel once more, and face the hearth of the house. Tsunade who had been watching the whole time, was now standing on the sands, with a brander in her hand. It was already fire hot, and Tsunade looked at them seriously.

"You have all done well, but keep it mind this is not the end for you. But merely the beginning. It is only now that your life promises meaning. Swear your loyalty to me. And recite the sacrementum gladiatorum."

Lee, Choji were the first two to get branded, and took the pain of their skin getting burned with a no flicker of pain shown on their faces. They both stood and cried out, "Tsunadius!" in her honor.

Now everyone, including Tsunade was staring at Sasuke who have yet received the mark of the ludus. Sasuke looked at his hands, and then back at his Domina and finally recited the words that Tsunade had been waiting for.

"I commit my flesh, my mind, my will to the glory of this ludus and the commands of my master, Tsunade. I swear to be burned, chained, beaten or die by the sword for honor in the arena."

White hot pain surged through his systems, as he choked back a cry. He clenched his fist, trying to stifle the feeling of his skin being burned. When the brander was pulled away, a black 'T' covered his forearm. When the pain subsided, he stood up and looked at his Domina and his new fellow brothers.

"Welcome to the brotherhood Sasuke." Tsunade said with a smile.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Dun dun duuuun! Sasuke is finally a gladiator! And now Hinata has made her first appearance as the head maid.**

**I see fireworks in the future!**

**Now that Sasuke is a new gladiator...what do you guys think should happen next?**

**Questions, comments, concerns, feelings, thoughts, issues?**

**Let me know!**

-Okaami-chin~


End file.
